


Sore Muscles

by deathbyfiringsquad (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Re-write, Romance, Slight PWP, Smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deathbyfiringsquad
Summary: Soul and Maka decompress after battling against Gopher. To put simply, they need a shower.Rewritten from my past work on ff.net





	Sore Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Author here and this is a rewrite of my past work "Shower Sex" (haha yeah, I know, clever title, right?) on fanfiction.net. I sat down and rewrote (pretty much) the entire story so I really could have just posted it on its own but I decided not to. I hope you all enjoy this story!

CHAPTER 1

Maka half-dragged Soul back to their apartment complex. To this day, nothing had been more difficult to withstand, especially with Gopher screaming and yelling about someone named Noah. She put the name into a compartment in her mind, making sure to ask Death about it the next day. Spartoi training had been trudging along until today, which was when Kim told Soul and Maka to take a day or two off.

At the time, flying was as easy as twirling Soul around on the tip of Maka’s finger, but now, as she struggled to open the front door of the apartment, her muscles became steel and her joints, creaky and almost unmoving. 

It was only a second or two before Soul dropped like a rock onto the living room sofa, hair in disarray and the smallest bit of drool on his lips. In all honesty, Maka wanted nothing more to just flop down onto her bed and pass out, but unlike her partner, she understood the importance of bathing before. If at least for her sore muscles.

Blair was out for her night shift. Risa and Arisa had missed her at Chupa Cabra, apparently, along with the half the male population of Death City, and Maka only felt happy for her. She knew Blair felt lost, at least for a little bit, even if she hadn’t said anything about it, and the thought of her smiling and laughing made the corners of Maka’s mouth twitch upwards. 

Maka looked over at Soul again and huffed.

“I’ll be a minute in the bathroom.” She knew he wasn’t awake to hear it, but nevertheless it was a force of habit.

She grabbed the first pair of pajamas she saw and trudged her way into the bathroom, foregoing the formalities of undressing in the bathroom and just leaving her clothes in the hallway. 

. Her mind wandered.

It was only when the hot water began rolling down her back that Maka began to fully regain her senses. Every muscle that had tied itself into knots from the fight began to slowly undo themselves. She became more and more like the water as the steam kicked up in the bathroom. 

Maka was lathering apricot shampoo into her hair as she heard the bathroom door open. 

“Hello?” She called out, not even bothering to turn off the showerhead. Her soul perception ability had told her exactly who it was. “Soul?”

“Yeah?” he called back. Sleep was still in his voice. Maka could almost see the bed head he was probably sporting in her mind.

“I thought you would be asleep until I was finished, at least…” she trailed off as she stood under the running water, closing her eyes as the water hit her face.

“Well,” He began, “I was planning to take a shower, but it seems you’ve beaten me to it.” Soul was smiling, looking at the dark silhouette behind the shower curtain. “Take your time. You need it after what happened today. I rarely smell something as foul as you after a fight.” He closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat down.

“Hey!” Maka indignantly shouted, “You take that back!” She tried to sound mad, but it only came out as a chide. 

“Yeah I’ll take that back. You don’t smell that bad. Sometimes” 

They chuckled, going quiet and letting the constant pitter-patter of water fill the humid air.

“Maka.”

Maka made a sound of acknowledgment.

“Do you think one day this will be all over?”

That made her switch off the water. Soul had expected this response.

“One day, I hope it is.” Maka shuffled her feet and slid down to sit in the bathtub. She leaned her back against the damp porcelain and brought her knees up to her chest, cradling them with her arms. “One day, I think it will and we’ll be able to go a day without worrying about Asura or the witches breathing down our necks. I hope it comes soon.”

She heard Soul breathe slowly from the other side of the curtain.

“But when that happens, what will we do? What will be our purpose? What will happen to DWMA? Sometimes…” He paused, cautiously choosing his next words wisely, “I want the madness to linger in the world.”

There was only silence and a soft drop of water from a faucet.

Maka heard him shift and wrap his fingers around the edge of the curtain. He pulled back slowly, looking at Maka’s figure sitting on the floor.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Maka.” She could feel his red eyes burn holes into her head.

She lifted her head to look at him. He wasn’t nearly as disheveled as she had expected him to be, but he just seemed incredibly… soft.

“You didn’t. I’ve thought the same way too. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” He sucked in a breath. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other before Soul smirked and broke away. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. His hand stayed on his neck as he tilted his chin up.

“So then, are you done showering or am I gonna have to use it with you sitting on the floor like that?”

Maka smiled back slowly.

“I still have to use body wash, but I think the hot water is almost out.” Maka looked sheepish, embarrassed almost for using the majority of the hot water in the apartment.

“It's no problem. I can make do with whatever is left.”

Maka narrowed her eyes, the smile quickly turning into a pout.

“I need to use body wash you creep, so wait.” She could feel her lower lip start to jut out.

“Nope.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” Soul leaned forward, his head fully in front of the curtain and inches away from Maka’s face, “No. I need the hot water, so make space if you really need to finish up.”

It wasn’t the first time they had bathed together. Far from it. Sometimes the women’s shower rooms at the academy were faulty, so she would sneak into the men’s with Soul on look out. Safe to say, they knew everything about one another.

“Fine.” Maka grumbled, slowly getting up and squeezing the now cold water out of her hair. “Just get in here quick or I’m starting without you.” She turned to the water back on, using her hands to measure the temperature before standing under the steady stream again and wetting her sponge.

The curtain on the opposite side of the shower slid open, a head of white looking over and staring at the water. A tentative foot came first, then a leg, and then the rest followed in suit.

“Switch with me, I need to get my hair wet.” Soul moved past Maka swiftly, going head first into the stream and audibly sighing.

If you would ask Maka if she had seen a change in him during the past few months, she would deny it wholeheartedly. That doesn’t mean that she hadn’t noticed. She had chalked it up to the stress of the missions, piled one on top of another, that they had induced the changes in attitude, but she knew that was the furthest from the truth. Soul resonance was stronger than ever, she knew what his next three moves would be before he had even decided on the first one, and overall their efficiency had doubled over a short amount of time. According to Professor Stein’s observations, of course.

She found herself staring into his back as he started to wash his hair, massaging the shampoo in small circles. Maka kept her eyes on his shoulders as she began to scrub the grime of the battle earlier, down the drain and away from her troubles. 

The majority had been lathered and cleansed when she felt a dry spot in the middle of her back. She tried once, twice, three times in several different ways, and yet nothing worked. 

“Soul, can you get my back for me?” He looked over at her with one eye open, a small bit of soap around his other eye. “I can’t reach it.”

He grunted and wiped the soap off his face with the back of his clean hand.

“Yeah, go ahead and turn around.” Maka passed him the sponge as she spun to face the wall. He immediately began to clean the empty spot, rubbing in small circles and making sure to clean around the shoulder blade areas thoroughly. The scrubbing slowed down as Soul began to wash Maka’s lower back, even though it had already been gone over once with the slightest bit of acrobatics involved. 

“You know you can never quite get this spot…”

Maka looked at the grout in the tiles on the bathroom wall, focusing on its texture and not the way Soul began to scrub her back slowly.

“Soul, I… I think that’s enough.” she turned to look at him, surprised to see him looking down at the floor, eyes glazed over in thought.

“Soul?”

He tenderly grabbed her chin, rubbing the side of her jaw with his thumb. Soul leaned in, caressing Maka’s lips with his own, gently running over them and licking off a single drop of water gathered on the bow of her lip. She felt a current of static electric rush up her body and explode out in every direction. 

“If I may…” He murmured, his lips barely rubbing on hers, feeling the heat radiating off him in waves.

Maka could only muster up enough courage to nod slightly.

His lips were soft and gentle. Maka could feel his heart pounding in the space between them, racing at 100 miles an hour with only a chance of speeding up. 

She kissed him back whole heartedly, placing her hands on his neck and rubbing his nape with her thumb. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush to his body, making her back arch back to stay upright. Maka felt his teeth nibble on the edges of her bottom lip, making her gasp as he tasted her for the first time that night. To Soul, she tasted like white grapes and champagne. To Maka, a warm summer breeze and unconditional affection.

The steam had lingered since Maka had begun showering, but now the shower was dense with humidity, making it harder to breathe deep breaths.

The hand on her chin disappeared and slid down her body, taking time to admire the subtle curves and dips between her breast, her stomach, and then down between her thighs. 

He let his fingers rub gently along her slit, dragging them in slow, languorous circles. Maka felt her knees buckle just slightly, losing her balance and gripping Soul’s arms.

"Careful now," Soul's voice reverberated in his chest. “Don’t want you falling down on me any time soon.”

"Yeah, sa-same." 

Maka looked down and took a deep breath as their lips connected again, but with more force than the first time. There were tens of hundreds of books that she had been able to read, describing exactly what happened behind the bedroom doors, but the idea of doing anything to the person whom she had lived with for over six years slowed her tracks. She grabbed him firmly and started to pump, trying to get a feel for what to do. Soul moaned ever so slightly, his head tilting back a sigh of relief. Maka exerted a bit more pressure and began to stroke him towards to the left, making him groan with pleasure.

The fingers on her clit began to rub faster, his thumb grinding down onto her in erratic beats. They moved symbiotically, riding each other’s wavelengths to understand what it was that made them just that much more turned on, whether it was the way she teased the tip of his head with her forefinger or how he slipped a finger into her with ease.

Soul bucked into her hand.

“Ohh… fuck.” He was drawled, turning away and gasping into Maka’s neck. "Maka, don't tease me like that… it kills me…" It almost sounded like a growl to her ears. He was panting hard. Soul slipped another finger into Maka, letting his digits slide along the smooth, wet walls inside her. She tightened around his fingers immediately, gripping them and refusing to let go.

“Your fingers,” Maka moaned, “they… they aren’t enough.” He knew this already, that two fingers wouldn’t be enough.

Soul began to walk forward, leading Maka towards the wall till she felt the cold tile on her back. It made her jump in her spot. He looked into her eyes and saw them glazed over, with desire and unadulterated… adoration. It scared him for a second.

“Is this- is this okay?” He led her with his eyes to the spot where their bodies were touching. “You have to tell me if this is what you want.”

Maka knew that there was no questioning what it was that Soul wanted. Hell, she could feel it pulsing in her hand. He was already one foot off the cliff and ready to jump, but she had to show him that everything was mutual, the smallest sign.

She traced his jaw with her free hand, admiring the strong cut of his chin and upwards into his hair, grasping it softly. The other hand on his cock stroked a few more times, gathering up a small amount of his precum onto her fingers. Without breaking eye contact, she brought up her hand to her eye level and stared at the opaque liquid sitting on top of her fingertip. It reminded her of a small pearl, slightly opalescent and a spotless white. 

Soul was breathing quietly, taking in deep, slow breaths. His dilated pupils barely gave his red irises space as he watched Maka patiently lick the tip of her finger. It wasn’t the fact that she had tasted him that made him want to devour her, but rather the way she closed her eyes and analyzed his taste. 

Soul growled and put his forehead against hers.

"Yummy." Maka said, almost in a daze. He pressed her harder against the wall and crouched down, placing his head near her thighs.

“You know how I taste…” Soul began, using his middle finger to feel her slit, wet and burning. “But isn’t it fair,” He pulled his finger back and put it by his lips, “If I knew how you tasted too?” The finger slipped into his mouth in one swift motion and came back out just as fast. It triggered a deep hunger inside him, stronger than that of their hunger for witch souls.

Maka’s face burned bright red, with want and embarrassment. She couldn’t describe it. No words in the dictionaries she had seen or the books she had read would be able to give her the words to fully describe how she felt. But the closest word that came to mind was whole. She felt her body become whole.

She never heard the water turn off, or saw Soul move towards the lever, but the heat in the shower was plenty. Soul started to tease her clit by licking it carefully, very carefully. She moaned in response, making Soul drag his tongue in broader strokes. He began to alternate between licking softly and then biting her gently. Maka tried to silence her moans and sighs by covering her mouth with her arm, but they escaped her lips anyway.

"Gyah, Soul!" He sucked her clit hard and didn't show any sign of easing the tension. She felt the lower part of her abdomen burn with pleasure and send shivers all throughout her body. Everything felt electric and rushed through her like sparklers during a fireworks festival. Soul felt her glow in his hands.

Maka looked down at him and saw those red gems stare back at intently. She bit her lip, attempting to distract her from what he was doing. Soul put two fingers back into her and started thrusting his fingers in at a torturous pace. She had entered ecstasy a long time ago, but this, this was heaven, and with her own personal devil.

He pushed another finger in and started to pump faster, starting to flick and tease Maka’s clit again. He made a scissor motion with his fingers, stretching her out till she couldn't go any further. She felt filled up to the brim. Not unlike a glass of water that reached its capacity, only in this case it was a jar of sweet, syrupy honey that overflowed and dripped down the sides of the glass.

"Fuck, Soul!" Maka was gasping for air. His fingers curled inside her and brushed up against a sensitive spot that took her breath away. It clawed at her insides and slowed time to a standstill. Her eyes closed as she tried to make a sound, a sound that would not come out.

They both knew that that was going to cum soon, and soon was an understatement. The walls inside Maka seized and twitched violently before her orgasm crashed into her. It was a wave of pure ecstasy that was released with a tsunami force.   
. All her tension stored inside had flowed away..

"Soul!" Maka had half-mewled, half-yelped as she rode out the aftershock of cumming. Soul looked up at her with a puzzled look, and shook it off before he stood up straight again and trapped her in his arms. “I feel like my entire body is vibrating.”

A chill ran up Soul’s spine. He brought one of his hands up to her breast gently toyed with her nipple, feeling the way it hardened under his touch. He leaned down and took the right one into his mouth, sucking lightly and biting it lightly. Maka’s mouth fell open, the feeling of his mouth taking over her senses. Breathing heavily, she put her hands on Soul's back and lightly raked her nails across his back, which elicited a guttural moan from the back of his throat. He quickly shifted his attention to her left one and repeated the process.  
He released his mouth from Maka’s breast with a light pop. 

“Maka…" His eyes were closed, drifting off slowly. “Turn around.”

Maka used the wall as a brace as she turned in her spot, placing her forehead on the tile to keep her grounded. Her muscles were no longer tense, but instead like jelly and ready to fall out under her at any second.  
"Just… just be gentle with me.” Maka spoke into her hand.

“Of course, love.” Soul moved her hair off her neck and leaned into her ear. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

She steadied herself. Maka heard the shower curtain open and Soul step out. All she could hear was the crinkling of plastic packaging and her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. There was no fear or worry, because she knew that he would take care of her.

The curtain rings clinked along the rod as he stepped back in and closed them back into the shower. 

“Are you okay with this?” She heard him ask from behind her. Maka could feel him line himself up with her opening.

“Yes.”

He let the head of his cock rub along her slit, pressing in a bit until it popped into her gently. Soul didn’t move a muscle, giving Maka a moment to adjust to the foreign presence inside her.

“Hah… oh-okay, you can keep going.” She said quietly. Soul pushed along, entering her a little at a time and then pulling back out at a steady rhythm till he was fully engulfed in her heat.

"Fuck… you have to…relax your muscles."

Soul massaged her back with his hand as the other one began to work on her clit, making her head slump on her body. He started to move his hips again in slow, rotating motions, getting easier with each passing moment. Soon the grunts of tension became moans of desire, filling the bathroom up.  
The pleasure filled her up from head to toe. He stopped, taking a deep breath before leaving her completely and ramming back into her. Maka groaned from the sensation and the way all the air in her lungs left her body all at once. She could feel him deep in her abdomen, making her insides twitch like sporadically.

This wasn’t how she had imagined that it would go with Soul. Never, in a million years, did she expect them to acknowledge how they felt after so many years. The culmination of her feelings and thoughts erupted inside of her as she felt herself building to a release.  
"So… ul…" Maka moaned out, gasping heavily. Soul knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. The sounds she made as he grinded into her made his head spin with lust.  
"Maka, I'm not gonna last long like th-this." Soul stuttered, unrelenting in his thrusts. 

His hands gripped her hips as she took shaky breaths, trying desperately to catch it. 

"I'm gonna-" Maka couldn't finish. She came as Soul was still thrusting into her body. Her legs gave out from underneath her, making Soul support her as she rode out her second orgasm. Maka could feel her legs shake below her as he slammed into her a few more times and came.

They stayed like that for a few moments before he slowly slid out of Maka, taking his time. She sighed at the feeling of him pulling out completely, already feeling empty and achy.

There were no words shared as they left the shower, making sure to support one another as they stepped onto the slippery tile flooring.No words were necessary. They knew how to help the other without giving them a second glance.

Soul and Maka quickly dried off, showing a phenomenal display of acrobatics as they evaded one another to grab the hair dryer or the body lotion.

Maka fidgeted and looked back at the corner of the room where Soul was wrapping a towel around his waist. The scar had healed well, or at least, as well as it could have possibly done, considering how deep and long the gash had been. The shiny white tissue laughed at her, making Maka turn away; she still felt guilty for what had happened in that cathedral all those months ago.

“You still can’t look at it?” He wasn’t patronizing her, not in the slightest. It was an observation that he had made after seeing her avoid looking at the scar the first day after the incident.

“It reminds me of the time I couldn’t do anything to save you.”

“Stop.”

“If I had just been faster or stronger or… braver.” She stopped. “You wouldn’t have suffered as much as you have.”  
Soul walked over to her, hugging her from the back. He always enjoyed the way she smelled right after bathing, but that night, she smelled different. She smelled like them both.

“If that hadn’t happened, we would probably be dead by now. Just think of how many times the black blood has saved us, Maka.”

They looked at each other in the reflection of the mirror.

“I guess it seems that way.” He smiled at her, crinkling his eyes and grinning wide, the way she always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos or comment under this work! I'll try better in the future to write better stories with an actual plot line! lmao


End file.
